


I Thought What I'd Do Was...

by spiralicious



Category: Ghost in the Shell
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Togusa continues to ponder the line between man and machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Thought What I'd Do Was...

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 41 "My Super Secret OTP," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal. It was an anonymous prompt.

Togusa poked at his lunch as he studied over his copy of Catcher in the Rye. There had to be some clue to the Laughing Man’s motive in there somewhere. He was working, while eating again. His wife certainly would not approve, not that she’d say anything. But he was at work now so it really didn’t matter.

Batou walked in chatting with Borma about some exercise equipment he’d just ordered.

“I’m telling you, water weights are the way to go!”

“Didn’t you make enough of a mess with those sand weights last time?”

“How is it my fault they couldn’t take that much pressure?”

Togusa could only shake his head. What a waste of money.

They sat down by Togusa. “Hey, Togusa, you’ll back me up, right?” Batou wrapped an arm the former police detective in away that was both inclusive and intimidating.

Togusa shook him off. “I’m trying to work here, not join pointless arguments.” Thoughts of the Big Guy straining and grunting under the heavy weights danced though Togusa’s head. His mouth practically watered, watching the sweat drip down Batou’s back. Wait, did cyborgs sweat? Was that a customization option? And if it was, why?

Batou shrugged it off and snagged some of Togusa’s fries without asking, before continuing his conversation with Borma.

It seemed like the Big Guy was being extra chummy lately, not that it really bothered Togusa, but he couldn’t figure out why. Maybe it was some sort of cosmic joke at his expense? On top of the constant nagging of an unsolved case on his mind, now his thoughts would wander. As if the invading thoughts of Batou fucking him into the mattress weren’t bad enough, the unbidden, ridiculous thoughts of intimate, tender moments they often drifted to were somehow worse.

Togusa shook his head and studied Batou for a moment, trying to figure out where all this was coming from. The Big Guy certainly wasn’t the most attractive man, especially with those weird eyes. He tried picturing him with his hair down. It was probably the first time in history where that looked worse instead of hot. There was clearly something there. But what? The man was build like a tank, almost literally. He tried picturing Batou naked to see if he seemed less threatening. It was definitely a sight worth pondering, but not any less threatening. Togusa wondered how much Batou’s current body matched is original flesh one. There had to be files somewhere.

Togusa was startled out of his thoughts by Batou slamming his hand on the table.

“Hey, where did you go?” He was looking down at Togusa with that cocky smile of his.

Togusa paused a brief moment, before shooting back, “It’s called thinking. You should try it sometime.”

Batou snorted. “The chief wants us down at police headquarters ASAP. You’re riding with me.”

Togusa nodded and followed after him. As he did so, a new mission formed in his mind. He needed to find out just how big the Big Guy was.


	2. What I Did Was...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togusa's got more questions then answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 47 "Foreskin," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Togusa’s mind was whirling. The more answers he’d found, the more questions popped up. He had found pictures of Batou pre-cyberization but they weren’t what he’d hoped. They were the kind of photo’s everyone had floating around of themselves. He had also found the body specs for Batou’s custom cyber body. They were just numbers, but Togusa painstakingly worked out what those numbers translated to in a physical object. Once he had what he felt was a pretty clear picture of what the Big Guy was packing, he immediately wondered if he was circumcised. It was most probable that his flesh body was not, but a foreskin would be such an odd detail to include in a cyber body. This line of thought prompted him to research the subject. All he managed to find was that there was a foreskin scale based on coverage. Togusa had spent more time than he was willing to admit, speculating on Batou’s original penis. All of that aside, why hadn’t he been caught yet? He knew he was being reckless, and increasingly so. Yet no one had said a word. The major always knew what was going on, always. And Togusa knew he was surrounded by world class hackers and his work was suffering. No one had said a word. The closest thing that had even a wiff of suspicion attached to it was when Batou made a comment about how much time he’d been spending in autistic mode. Which Togusa had to admit looked suspicious, but that had been the end of it. It was almost like someone was covering up for him, but that was just crazy.

Togusa noticed his wife was looking at him expectantly from across the dinner table. What had they been talking about? The children? He took a moment to try and come up with a response. “That sounds fine, dear,” was all he could think of. It seemed to be satisfactory enough. She smiled and went on.

Suddenly, Batou was messaging him over the comm link in their cyber-brains. “I’m pulling in the driveway. Let’s roll!”

It was immediately followed by a knock at the door.

Togusa excused himself and answered the door where Batou was impatiently waiting for him. The Big Guy practically dragged him into the Langia Stratos coupe.

The car ride was suspiciously long and quiet.

“So where are we going?” Togusa was getting nervous. It couldn’t be an emergency mission or a breakthrough in an open case. He hadn’t received any communication from his other team members. After not being able to get a word out of Batou, Togusa tried going brain-diving only to find Batou was in autistic mode. At that point, Togusa was fairly certain Batou had found out what he had been up to and was driving him out to the middle of nowhere to kill him. And after Batou parked in a secluded spot Togusa didn’t recognize, he was sure of it.

Batou stroked Togusa's thigh, both scaring and exciting the former police detective.

“Batou, what are we..!"

Batou silenced him with a hungry kiss. It was the last thing Togusa was expecting. Things were trying to click into place in Togusa’s brain while the blood was leaving it. Maybe someone was covering for him after all. Not that is mattered at the moment. Togusa was finally getting first hand knowledge of the anatomy he’d been studying so carefully from afar. He moaned as Batou aggressively studied back in kind.

The drive home was a blur. Guilt was waiting for Togusa at the front door. He waited several long moments, after Batou drove away, before letting himself him. His wife was not waiting up for him. He couldn’t decide whether he was relieved or disappointed. His brain berated him for crossing the line as he crawled into bed. But Togusa couldn’t wait to do it again.


	3. Then What I Ended Up Doing Was...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togusa and Batou take their relationship a step further.

The weeks since the parked car incident were mostly a blur to Togusa. All they had done was grope each other like horny teenagers, but it had been life changing. Not that they had gotten a chance for a repeat performance. Since then, their non-professional relationship had consisted solely of a few stolen glances and seemingly innocent touches on the job and the occasional note. They were not exactly love notes. They were balled up pieces of paper lobbed at him by Batou whenever he wasn’t looking, the contents of which ranged from random ponderings of the universe, theories of how Ishikawa’s hair stayed like that, and a juvenile pornographic doodle of the tachikomas. It was like being courted by a twelve year old. And frankly, Togusa was enjoying every minute of it.

Until he’d go home at night to his well-maintained home, his beautiful children, and his dutiful wife, whose only complaints were that his job kept him out too late and that she wished he didn’t have to carry a gun. That was when the guilt came back.

There weren’t any decent leads at work to distract him from his conflicted feelings. Not that work should be a distraction, he reminded himself. Really his feelings about Batou were the real distraction, but he wasn’t ready to admit that yet.

Batou interrupted Togusa’s thoughts by slapping him on the back. “Hey, hurry up.” He walked off without further explanation. Togusa scrambled after him.

In the car, Batou rebriefed him. They had a lead to check out, finally, but the records where all still physical. It required a road trip and an overnight stay.

The hotel room was nice enough. Togusa sleepily scanned his eyes over it from his bed. The TV was on, but it was just noise he’d stopped paying attention to a while ago. He had been both excited and apprehensive about a mission that involved an overnight stay in a hotel room with Batou. It was too tempting, too insular, too removed from the conflicts that plagued him regarding his feelings and relationship with the cyborg. Could they even really call it a relationship? They had a professional relationship for sure, they were partners and technically still superior and subordinate, but other than that it had just been a singular incident of fumbling around in a car and some adolescent style flirting.

Togusa stared intently at the empty bed next to the one he was currently occupying. It was like it was mocking him. The first time the two of them were going to be alone together any length of time and there was a spare bed, a choice, not that Batou shouldn’t have a choice. Both of their careers were potentially on the line here, but only Togusa also had a family to think about. He sighed. He could be torturing himself over nothing. Batou could come back to the room and make himself comfy on his own bed, leaving all of Togua’s self- torture a moot point. Togusa mentally cursed his partner for stepping out the moment he went into the bathroom to change for bed. He assured him, he’d be right back with that damn creepy smile of his. Where the hell had he gone anyway?

Togusa was so busy giving the empty bed a stare that threatened to send the thing up in flames; he almost missed Batou’s return. He was cheerful. Damn him.

“Hey, I got some takeout from that little place down the street you were staring at earlier while you were bitching about those sandwiches.” Batou lifted up the ridiculously large bag of takeout. Was it some sort of cyborg thing to be obsessed with people eating real food or was this fetish particular to the giant man in front of him, Togusa wondered.

“Thanks.” It wasn’t nearly as sarcastic as it sounded.

Batou paused uncharacteristically. Togusa watched as he looked from one bed to the other repeatedly until he plopped down unceremoniously next to Togusa and started taking off his boots.

The natural watched his cyborg counterpart lay back and make himself comfortable.

“So, what are we watching?” Batou asked causally as if this happened every day.

“I have no idea.”

“That interesting, huh?” That dangerous smile of his crept back.

Togusa rolled his eyes. He’d had enough of trying to figure out Batou’s behavior for one day. He sat up and leaned forward, letting his curiosity about whatever food Batou had brought back with him take over. Not that the other man gave him a chance to investigate whatever was in that Styrofoam container. The moment Togusa’s attention was elsewhere, Batou took the opportunity to grab him around the middle and lay him out flat on the bed.

“You could have just asked you know?” Togusa looked up at his captor, happy with the results even if he was visibly pissy about his methods.

“But what fun is that?” Batou asked, before ending the conversation with a very hungry kiss, clearly trying to end all of Togusa’s talking and thinking, and all those other things that would ruin their chances at fun.

And it was working. Togusa’s hands pawed at Batou’s clothes, pulling on his shirt until he was able to get it over the cyborg’s head. He eagerly explored the newly exposed skin.

“So I guess that means I’m doing this right?”

“Huh?” There really wasn’t enough blood left in Togusa’s brain to facilitate conversation.

“Nothing.” Batou focused his attention on undressing the man beneath him, instead of questioning what he was doing.

Togusa’s limited brain power was already tackling taking off Batou’s pants. Togusa’s hands caressed the expanse of Batou’s back, unconsciously thankful for the feeling of warm skin. He wanted Batou very badly. He did not want to be reminded that the man above him was over ninety-seven percent mechanical and that any little glitch or miscalculation could leave him severely maimed or worse. He lifted his hips, searching for more friction.

Batou turned up the sensors on his skin and his hearing, not wanting to miss a thing from this. He cursed his lack of taste as he kissed and licked his way down Togusa’s chest. The unexpected thrill of Togusa’s hand sliding up his back and neck to caress the back of his head as he paused to lick a nipple was intense. The action was purely experimental on Batou’s part. As far as he was concerned, Togusa was the real expert here. Every needy moan and touch spurred him on until he came face to face with Togusa’s cock.

Everything had been gentler than he’d been expecting from the cyborg. Batou’s touches had been careful and thoughtful. The sweet torture was driving him crazy and now the Big Guy’s tongue was experimentally licking at his cock. If Togusa had the ability to think at the moment, he still wouldn’t have been able to remember the last time he’d gotten oral attention there. He whined very loudly when Batou withdrew.

Honestly, Batou had read all the books and was fairly confident he understood what to do, but the thought of accidentally sucking so hard he’d end up crushing his new favorite toy kept running through his head and he moved on, before it completely ruined the mood. There was one thing he had wanted to try though. Batou coaxed Togusa to turn on to his stomach and to prop himself up on his knees. Togusa eagerly complied with anything that would continue this adventure.

Positioning himself behind Togusa, Batou ran his hands up the back of Togusa’s thighs. As eager as he was, he was also a bit nervous. He massaged Togusa’s ass, eliciting a moan from the man beneath him. Suddenly, an idea so brilliant that he couldn't resist acting on it right then and there struck him. Batou leaned in, planted his face firmly between togusa’s cheeks, and started shaking his head back and forth.

Startled, Togusa lurched forward and would have gone straight off the bed if Batou hadn’t been holding on to him so tightly. Batou kissed his left buttock in way of an apology, before going back to his original task. He spread Togusa’s cheeks and leaned down to give his puckered entrance an experimental lick. Togusa froze, but made no further attempts to squirm away. After a couple more, he let out a soft moan. Finding this encouraging, Batou tried to take things further by poking his tongue inside. Soon, Togusa had relaxed enough that Batou’s tongue was sliding in and out freely and the room was filled with Togusa’s panting and moaning.

The tongue fucking felt unbelievably good. Togusa had never expected to be on the receiving end of something like that, but he wanted more, something bigger, the object he’d been obsessing over for the last few months. He wasn’t letting Batou get away with just a glimpse and some hurried gropeing this time.

“Fuck me.” It was mumbled against his arms.

“What?” Batou sent the message via their cyber-com, refusing to use his mouth for anything other than what he was currently doing. It was too damn much fun.

Togusa lifted his head from the mattress. “Fuck me!” It was a demand and a plea rolled into one.

It was an invitation Batou just could not refuse. Togusa whined when Batou finally removed his tongue for good and got off the bed.

Togusa turned his head toward the sound of a bag rustling. What on earth was Batou getting from the take out bag?

Batou grinned widely in triumph, holding up a tube of lube. He quickly returned to his spot behind Togusa and started lubing up his cock.

Unfortunately, every single time Batou had told him to cover him and he cracked back that he was too damn big, flashed through Togusa's head as Batou started to push into him. It hurt, but not intolerably so. Thankfully Batou paused once he was inside, giving Togusa a chance to relax again.

Batou had not been prepared for how tight everything would feel. The pleasure signaling through his sensors was nearly overwhelming and he was almost afraid to move.

Until Togusa pushed back, not giving him much of a choice. Slowly and clumsily they built a rhythm. Both men moaned as Batou thrust in and out of his partner. He leaned over and took Togusa’s cock in hand and began stroking it. It wasn’t long before Togusa came, sending Batou over the edge with him.

Luckily, Batou had enough sense left to collapse next to Togusa after he pulled, out instead of on top of him. After watching Togusa pant in all of his naked and sweaty exhausted glory for a few moments, Batou pulled him closer. One of the upsides to being a cyborg in this situation was that it wasn’t as physically exhausting and he got to enjoy watching his human partner. Batou thought he looked beautiful, not that he’d ever say that.

Once Togusa seemed up to it, Batou brought him the take out container from earlier. Togusa looked at him quizzically.

“What? You look like you need it.”

Togusa opened the container to reveal cold soba noodles. “You really do have a thing for watching me eat, don’t you?”

“Of course not. I just don’t like listening to you bitch about being hungry.” Batou replied as he handed him some chopsticks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Kira and Jen for being sounding boards and dealing with my insanity while writing this and pinking. And Thanks Vexed for being an excellent cheerleader.
> 
> This chapter was originally written for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 70 "Freebie" under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.


	4. And What I Wanted To Do Was...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togusa worries about what happens next.

Togusa was obviously distracted. He had spent an excessive amount of time staring off into space at both home and work. The fact that no one had mentioned it was a mixed blessing. On the one hand, it possibly meant no one had noticed or that they had noticed and no one cared as things were still getting taken care of. It could also mean that they were carefully cataloging this odd behavior for some future use. When you were surrounded by world class hackers and spies working for a secret military agency, you never really knew what was going on anyway. It also meant that Togusa had entirely too much time to contemplate things.

Things around the office hadn’t changed much since he and Batou had had sex on their last mission. Batou still lopped random notes at his head, perhaps more often now. Their content hadn’t changed, just more of Batou’s ponderings of the universe and the occasional doodle. The rest of their non-professional relationship was still limited to stolen glances and the occasional innocent touch. Togusa found it a little disappointing. It’s not like he was expecting Batou to whisk him away to ravish him in some hidden corner every chance he got like in some romance novel. They did have a professional relationship to maintain, a job to do. And he really didn’t know what he had expected, but something. They didn’t even spend any extra time together outside of work.

And his wife hadn’t said anything. That bothered Togusa a little. It was possible he wasn’t acting any stranger than usual at home. He was always so busy keeping her in the dark about everything because of work; maybe she had just lost interest in his peculiar activities? Her main focus had been the kids for quite some time. Maybe she just didn’t care?

A balled up piece of paper smacked Togusa in the head, interrupting his latest thought thread. He picked it up and uncrumpled it. Instead of a random pondering or a doodle, it was a detailed map, marking a meeting spot, an address, and a time. He looked around the room uncertain if this particular note had actually come from Batou, but there the big guy was, staring at him, making sure the note was received. At least it was something different.

Hours later, after leaving the office for the day, Togusa sat in his car. He’d pulled over at a halfway point between where he was supposed to meet Batou and his home. There were plenty of reasons why he shouldn’t go, and not because there was any doubt Batou would be there. He was married. At home, his wife and children were waiting for him, although, they would just go on and have dinner without him. And no one would wait up. He also shouldn’t encourage a relationship while they were still working together. It was dangerous. They could make overly emotional decisions on missions, not that they didn’t already. It could cost them both their careers. Even if they decided it was worth the risk, how would they keep it a secret? Their whole job consisted of finding out things that people didn’t want found! In theory, that should make it easier for them, they knew all the basic pitfalls, but they also knew it was impossible to keep something a secret forever and eventually, someone always got reckless. There was always the possibility that no one in Section 9 cared and that no more than a surface attempt to cover up the relationship was necessary for appearances sake, but what about the groups that wanted to ruin Section 9? It would just give them ammunition. Hell, it could even be some sort of bizarre set up! Stranger things had happened.

Togusa let his forehead smack into the steering wheel. While there were many reasons why he shouldn’t go, he had no excuses why he couldn’t go and Batou would be there, which was apparently reason enough, as he lifted his head and merged back into traffic.

He drove as fast as he could get away with, the entire time drumming the steering wheel and was practically frothing at the mouth because he couldn’t go faster. Of course, once he got there, he wished he could get some of that time back. It suddenly occurred to him that he didn’t know why they were meeting. While it could be to have sex, it could also be to agree that they should never do that again. If Batou hadn’t appeared from around the corner at that moment, Togusa might have worked himself up ‘til he had a stroke.

Batou smiled and leaned against the wall while Togusa got out of the car to meet him. They couldn’t help grinning at each other when they were finally face to face.

“So, this is different.”

Batou shrugged. “I can only throw so many notes at your head, before they start to get mushy. So, you want to build a snowman?”

“What?” Togusa couldn’t believe what he had just been asked.

“You know get the meatbag all cold and wet and in a good mood, then take him some place warm to get dried off and take advantage of the situation.” Batou waggled his eyebrows.

That answered one of Togusa’s questions at least. “You need to work on your nicknames. But, uh, we don’t need to build a snowman.”

“We don’t?” Batou looked intrigued.

“No, right now I’d pretty much do anything to get out of the cold.” Togusa smirked and pulled his jacket around him tighter.

Batou laughed. “Our chariot awaits.” He put a hand on Togusa’s shoulder and led him to the Langia Stratos coupe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for pinking, Kira!
> 
> I originally wrote this for chapter Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Winter Break 2014 prompt, "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.


End file.
